User talk:Jak Himself/Archive 2
Re:Hello Well, the instruction manual for Jak 3 referred to them as pips, so I just put them there based on that. Sorry for any confusion, and thanks for the regards. :) 1sam234 (talk) 23:57, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, like I said, I found that term in the official American PS2 instruction booklet manual that came with the game, in The Game Screen section when it talks about his health: "Jak starts out with only eight Health Pips represented by green spheres. More Health Pips can be obtained by finding rare Precursor Armor." And in Precursor Armor in Essential Items: "Each piece found provides an extra two Health Pips to his health meter." So they definitely explain they're pips. 1sam234 (talk) 19:53, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Scribunto Hi, it's me :p Just dropping by with a suggestion/offer. I think I've mentioned this to Tim before, and he didn't really understand, but I'd just like to ask, how much do you know about the MediaWiki "Scribunto" extension? It basically adds a new "Module" namespace where things can be coded in the Lua programming language, but means that they're run serverside and are much faster. I'm currently working on making a Module for the Navbox on the FFWiki, as in, rewriting the whole Navbox metatemplate in Lua. I just thought I'd let you know because I could bring it over to the Jak and Daxter wiki (there's really not a lot to do in terms of maintenance tasks around here, which is why I haven't edited much :/ sorry!) and because you may just be interested in all the things you can do without being limited to ParserFunctions and StringFunctions on the wiki. It just seemed like this was more your field, and if you and Tim do decide to bring it to this wiki, I'd love to help out.-- 16:13, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Emulated The TLF and back Yeah I emulated The Lost Frontier and I can get more pictures if you want just tell me if you need any,and sorry for being off line for so long.--Twisted Bus (talk) 15:29, November 19, 2014 (UTC) A Question Hi! I have seen some pictures that you have upload to this wiki with very good quality and from a strange point of the camera, where did you get it?. Sorry about my english, im from Spain. 06juan90 (talk) 16:24, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I was talking about pictures like the ones on Snowy Mountain's page, but now i see the link of the source, thank you!. And I'll be proud if I see my desing on your homepage, it feels good when someone recognizes your work. 06juan90 (talk) 21:59, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Homepage design I saw it, it looks pretty nice! Keep doing such good work. 06juan90 (talk) 09:18, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Wikia.css Sure, it looks much better this way. Stephan222 (talk) 19:08, December 3, 2014 (UTC) CSS script Hi. Great work with Global navigation blunder script, but i found out a problem. If the letters are black, the text selection is ok. Light blue around black letters, it's readable. Unless letters are white, and on some wikia pages they are, it shows light blue around white, so its completely unreadable. screenshot Can you fix it? - BladeRy2501 (talk) 19:36, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Tooltip template From looking at the RecentChanges, I see you've been busy! Nice work. :o I've also noticed, upon seeing things like Template:Charstats and Haven City, you have often got footnotes added in. Well, on other wikis I use a footnote template. This can be CSS'd. I have demoed it here, but also tested on the J&D sandbox wiki with CSS. This basically means, instead of having to click to view notes further down the page, then press the back button, readers can just hover their mouse over the text. By default, the tooltip will be a * star, but it can display things over text too. There's also some JS that can be installed which can allow images and such to be displayed in such tooltips too. I was just wondering what you thought of this idea. Also, while I'm here, I'll just ask; I may have a lot of projects going on at the FFWiki, but I'd love to get some stuff done around here that's not just aimless gnoming. I was wondering if you had any jobs I can do? Would be happy to help out if you got something for me. I feel like I should help out here more often.-- 17:01, December 27, 2014 (UTC) R&C wiki idea I had an idea regarding our own R&C wiki and recruiting a certain someone. Discuss online? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:32, February 24, 2015 (UTC) It died for everyone for a moment, though you're supposed to-reconnect automatically. I assume it's fixed now, as sandbox2 needs to be PRed (or just leave a note somewhere). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:29, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Got a reply from Hunterj. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:36, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Daxter characters Update: I think I'm done with cleaning up all articles for Daxter's minor characters. Since they're all just minor NPCs, I just added a few small touches to them to make for better articles. Taryn, Osmo and Ximon are the only ones left, but of course, they're the big ones and I'll do those in sandbox. If you get the time, mind reviewing the articles I've done?-- 16:58, February 26, 2015 (UTC) PS2 model ripping I think I managed to rip the textures and the wireframe model, after which I think I got everything but the wireframe model I wanted (air train) out of the picture, but the next step I gave up on. You're the one with experience regarding this stuff, so can you handle the next stuff? Applying textures and whatnot. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:49, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Sent an email with the files. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:02, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah the obj. file looks fucked if looked at from the sides/top, it's good from the front though. I had to scale it down to a size I thought fits and from then on it was fairly easy. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:33, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Leaving message Though I feel like you are overreacting, and though I've had a few problems and raised my eyebrows at a couple things, I'm sorry you came to the decision that you did. We all need to take a break sometimes, though, and I hope yours doesn't last too long. We need you, after all. :o It sounds like you were suffering from a case of taking it too seriously, but don't. This wiki's just a hobby, you don't owe us a single edit, we just appreciate every one. In your case, you have made invaluable contributions that will be remembered for a long time to come, and I hope you reconsider to return and make many more to come.-- 16:10, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : Perhaps I did take it too seriously, but one thing I want you all to understand is my decision to leave isn't entirely a reaction to anything that happened here. Perhaps I could've given you guys a little bit of notice, and I planned to, until Joe requested that I leave anyway, so I did. I don't foresee coming back, and if I do it will probably be after college or during a time when everything is in order IRL. But for now I need to wholly shift my focus in another direction. I appreciate your comments, Jo. 19:38, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::A break does us all good. Spending too much time editing any wiki - no matter how significant - is just not good for one's health, when you've got other stuff to do too. That's kind of why I don't edit as frequently as you guys do. Hell, I've known people who left on much worse terms (in the former case he returned under a different username), and they all have one thing in common: too much focus spent on one site when it could be elsewhere. I wish you the best in focus shifting, and I hope that you do return, and when you do, you'll be in a much better position than you were before all this. Especially considering we need you for the R&C wiki revamp thing! :o ::But whether you return or not, I will say this; despite your faults, you're a talented kid who has a long future ahead of him. Maybe a bit of self-discipline and maturity is needed, but I can certainly relate to that. >.< And believe me, you're better off being hit by that hurdle now than later. Regardless of what the future holds for you, I wish you all the best. If you need to talk or anything, or need an emotional crutch to lean on, then I'm always on Steam at any time.-- 22:06, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey thanks, Jo. Means a lot. :) 14:33, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm not gonna bother flaming or calling you out on stuff. I'll just comment on two things; "I've kept my gradual disinterest completely undisclosed until now", saw this coming from ages ago. "it's really a vain (if not childish) thing to waste away otherwise useful labor on something that will eventually die and rot away." Time spent having fun is not time wasted if you otherwise got your ducks in a row. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:43, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : Perhaps I haven't kept my gradual disinterest a secret then? Anyway, you're right about the time thing, that's pretty much what I meant. By "otherwise useful labor" I meant that such time and energy could be better spent elsewhere until I get things sorted out. Thanks for your understanding. 19:38, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::You know what I don't get, why not stick around and do nothing like Joe and me (part of the time anyway), give opinion on stuff if asked, maybe PR or check the RC, etc. these things shouldn't be too time consuming and you still stick around to know what is going on and can interject if needed. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:20, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Because I'm really quite tired of this place. That's nothing against you guys, and I'm not saying I don't like the wiki, I love it, I think we've done a fantastic job, I'm just ready to move on. Plus, if I stuck around I'd still feel a (natural?) obligation to write, which is something I need to detach myself from. But like I said (and Joe and Jo) sometimes it's just a break that's needed. Maybe I do just need to venture out and do other things, after which I probably would long to be here again, but until then, I'm ready to tackle other things in life. ::: That said, I'm not opposed to keeping in contact. And turns out you can't take away your own rollbacking rights either, so I may PR and do some RC patrol should I have nothing else to do. But I just don't think it's healthy for me to be a very involved contributor here right now. In all honesty I don't expect you to understand logically just understand that I can't be here. My reasoning for things is according to some other extra-internet issues, including family affairs, introspective hardships and other things I don't care to disclose on the internet. Plus, as Jo said, I'm suffering from a case of taking things too seriously, so perhaps it's just some growing up that needs to happen before I can learn to let go, as you and Joe do. I'm more often than not a 100% or nothing person, which is why I quit my job as a TKD teacher, why I haven't done any web design gigs for a while, etc. If I can't commit everything to something I have a habit of dropping it, which is evident with my waning school grades (bla bla bla bla). Tl;dr until I get my shit together I need to focus on getting my shit together. 18:41, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Jace I would like to apologise for my insults during the argument, I allowed my temper to get the better of me. I would also like to apologise for going along with the idea to upload the altered page right away, we should have at least waited a few days so we could look this over while calm. While I would welcome your return I agree that a time without contact would likely be for the best, I hope we can at least bear no grudges to each other. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 18:17, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : I appreciate and accept your apology, and I too apologize for letting things get out of hand. I have to admit I was a little surprised and disappointed to see the timeline article went through, but I don't blame you considering it was 3 to 1. I want you to know that my decision to leave had been something that I was considering for quite a while; I don't want you to think I'm leaving because of anything you said, but I did leave without notice or discussion because of it. I don't hold anything against you. Perhaps after a break I might long to come back here, it may just take that, I don't know. Kind regards, 19:38, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Also, I didn't expect that to get resolved so quick, so the parts concerning you on my user page may as well be removed. I would edit it myself but I made the mistake of revoking my sysop rights before unprotecting my user page :\ 14:33, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi I need help with ripping PCSX2 models. I can't download 3DSMAX, do you have an alternative download link for the free version so I can rip them? Thanks. JakGLaDOS29 (talk) 09:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Texture Ripping Thanks for the reply. I just need help using blender to do the models because it just won't import them into the program. Do you know exactly how to rip the models in blender? JakGLaDOS29 (talk) 21:34, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Jak and Daxter series Hi, Jace! While you were gone, I wrote the first half of the Jak and Daxter series page. I'm not sure what I should do about the reception sections, any tips? Also, how do you want to handle the releases section? A table for each of the games like on Wikipedia's page, or something else?-- 00:34, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help! I've published it to the main article (as Tim requested), but you can rewrite the Synopsis section now before we make it FA/GA (if you think it's worthy :o). After this, I'm going to move onto...probably an FF series page on FFWiki, though this is inconsequential to J&D wiki here :p, and onto the Jak II and Jak 3 pages next. Can I just ask, what were your plans for Jak II in the Sandbox3 and Sandbox7? Any material I can use and/or should rework before I finish? I was thinking of moving onto Jak 3 until you get back and can go through Jak II with me a bit more, but if you can answer soon, I'll just work on Jak II.-- 00:16, October 5, 2015 (UTC) : Sweet, good work. I will rewrite the plot/setting sections then yes, I'd be happy to support a GA/FA vote. I'd say go ahead and work on Jak 3 until I'm around and can kinda guide you through what I was in the middle of with Jak II before I left. Most of the raw content is there it just needs to be brushed up/polished and maybe re-organized a bit. Also sb3 has content sb7 doesn't and vice versa, so it's a little bit confusing. I'll talk with you on Steam about it on Wednesday (or at least this weekend). Thanks, Jak Himself (talk) 14:24, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Yay! Before moving onto Jak 3, I've done a bit of work on the TPL page - notably expanding the Development and Reception sections - which you can see in the sandbox linked above. Any approval before I add that to the page? Also, before I forget - what do you think of the Jak and Daxter Trilogy DVD page? Tim and I were thinking just delete it and redirect to the Jak and Daxter series page.-- 21:51, October 6, 2015 (UTC)